Computer vision processing systems are designed to capture and analyze still and video images for the purpose of making machine-based evaluations of the contents of the captured images. In many cases, the goal of the machine-based evaluation is to recognize an activity occurring in a captured image/video recording. Once a recorded activity is recognized, information regarding the activity can be stored for later retrieval and analysis and/or actions can be performed in the vicinity of the activity. Such actions can include the actuation of one or more servo motor controllers/actuators associated with a robotic device having some form of artificial intelligence. Computer vision processing systems are used in a wide and ever-expanding variety of applications including security monitoring, quality control monitoring, assisted automobile (or other motorized) driving, computerized customer service robots, manufacturing, etc.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.